friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Harrypotterfreak233
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Joey Tribbiani Jr.! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 It was me Hello! Yes it was me that you spoke with over email. Thanks for taking this on! -BertH (help forum | blog) 18:08, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Becoming an admin Hello! If you want to be an admin, it would be an adoption request. You can read about the requirements, and post a request when you are ready, at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests -BertH (help forum | blog) 21:46, February 16, 2017 (UTC) : will show you a list of who's edited on the wiki, and you can filter that by user group, and sort by most of the columns. is a shortcut to a filtered view of that page, showing the admins. -BertH (help forum | blog) 23:31, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Discussions updates Hello, I created the categories as you requested, let me know if they look okay. I also added one more for Wiki Editing. As you see, all the existing posts are in "General" but you can recategorize them as needed, by editing the posts. I wanted to ask why you deleted this post: http://friends.wikia.com/d/p/2949483233269858577 That seems to be a straightforward suggestion for improving a wiki page, so I think it it should go in the Wiki Editing category. Did the author report it themselves? (I know usually that means they want it removed.) Regarding blocking people and promoting TheOriginalDoctor -- have you thought about applying to adopt the wiki and become an admin? That way you could set blocks yourself and have more authority to promote other users. I am happy to promote TheOriginalDoctor, if he posts a message for me confirming he is interested. -BertH (help forum | blog) 18:33, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the explanation about that deletion. I think it would be great if you undeleted it. Especially since Friends Wiki does not have any other forum/conversation system enabled. It's true that each article has a talk page, but people making casual suggestions -- like in that post -- may not know exactly how talk pages are supposed to work. Experienced editors can look at the wiki editing category and respond to comments. You can create an adoption request on Community Central at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests. Is that where you saw the error message? Perhaps try again if you are interested. Before making changes to group permissions here, I would prefer to have one active admin. If there's a Discussions user that needs to be blocked, feel free to message me directly on my talk page, or use to let staff know. I will go ahead and make TheOriginalDoctor a Discussions Moderator here. -BertH (help forum | blog) 23:47, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Hey There! Hi Harrypotterfreak233 -- I just want to introduce myself! My name's Therese and I work with the Community Development team here at FANDOM/Wikia. I wanted to add a few elements to the mainpage, namely: *Discussions module (so many awesome discussions going on in this community!) *Update welcome header and paragraph for SEO purposes *Adding links to character names/actor names under their images, also for SEO *A fun quiz, slider, and video gallery to offer more info and programming for folks who are new to Friends Central! LMK if you have any questions! Thereselovesyou (talk) 20:19, May 23, 2017 (UTC)